Uchiha's Redemption
by Uchiha Mangetsu
Summary: What if the greatest traitor in the history of Konoha has changed his views and decided to help the Village he helped to build? Good Madara Most Maniacal Obito you will ever see. If you don't like it don't read it. NO YAOI


**Somewhere in Land of Sea**

A pale man with purple rings around his sickly yellow eyes making him look like a snake. He was standing in some dark cave chuckling because he found what he was looking for long years.

"Kukuku, I have finally found enough of his DNA to allow me to use him as my ultimate weapon, with him at my side Konoha will burn. I have to test it though." With that he went through couple of hand signs and called out:

**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"**

The ground in front of the man started rumbling and a coffin rose out of the ground. As soon as the coffin stopped the lid violently exploded from inside knocking over the snake man standing in front of it. A tall fair-skinned man with waist length black hair wearing traditional red armour over a black robe with black pants with shins wrapped in bandages stepped out of it and had a large orange war fan strapped to his back. He looked a bit decomposed. He looked up with a crimson left eye with three commas around the pupil the other eye was covered by his long shoulder length bangs.

"This is Edo Tensei, I did not expect to be revived this way. Looks like Nagato has failed, well it does not matter." said the man in red armour and went through couple of hand signs. When he finished his body started emitting some steam and the decomposed parts of his body went back to normal.

He looked up to see a man resembling a snake standing in front of him and chuckling.

"Kukuku, looks like it worked now I will use the famous Uchiha Madara to destroy Konoha." said the pale man.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but you should not play with forbidden techniques." said the man in the armour with a bored tone and went through a series of hand signs at blinding speed and said

**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"**

He spat out a huge wall of intense flames at the snake man filling the entire cave in front of him with white hot flames. When the flames died down the snake man was nowhere to be seen but Madara knew better. He had experience with this type of people and he knew that the man was too sneaky to die just from that. His theory was proven correct when the snake man jumped out of the ground and tried to stab him with a sword that came out of his mouth but Madara easily avoided the sword and swatted away the man like a fly with a backhand. The man crashed into the wall of the cave but quickly got up.

"How did you defy the Edo Tensei?" the snake man asked.

"It was rather simple as long as you know the mechanics of the jutsu you can override the contract the jutsu places on you with your own and thanks to your foolishness I have an immortal body and unlimited chakra and even if you try to stop the jutsu I will not die because you can't control me anymore. You just ensured your own death." said Madara and after he finished speaking his eyes changed to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and he pulled the war fan of his back and a light purple chakra surrounded his body and the fan he was holding.

He then leapt at the snake man and lashed out at the snake man trying to hit him in the head with his fan but the man dodged it only to receive a bone shattering kick to the chest that sent him flying into a wall.

Then Madara's right eye twitched and the snake man lying on the ground burst into black flames and started screaming in pain but the he opened his mouth wide and spit himself out leaving an empty burning skin behind.

"This is not worth my time." said Madara he strapped the fan back on his back and the purple chakra around him flared forming a skeletal being with two entirely different sides that are conjoined along the spine both side having distinct pair of arms and a unique face. The first face has elongated canine teeth on its lower jaw with two tusks growing out of it. The second face also had canine teeth but in the upper jaw and instead of tusks it has a single horn on its forehead. Both beings were holding undulating blades in their right hands. This technique is **Susanoo** the final power of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Madara's eyes twitched and the one of the sides of the Susanoo clapped its hands together and then parted them holding three magatama like beads joined by a line of chakra.

**"****Yasaka no Magatama"** said Madara and the Susanoo threw the beads at the ceiling of the cave destroying it and sending huge rocks everywhere and then he jumped along with the Susanoo to the surface. The snake man followed him still hoping that somehow he will be able to control Madara.

Both men stood outside on the water and were glaring at each other when Madara along with both sides of Susanoo started going through three hand signs. When Madara finished his eyes turned into the Rinnegan and the clouds in the sky parted reviling a huge meteorite flying straight towards where both men were standing and then it crashed into the ground creating a huge earthquake and it sent a huge tidal wave of water in every direction. When the smoke from the crash and water cleared it reviled Madara standing on top of piece of rock from the meteorite with the Susanoo gone and half of his body missing but it appeared it was reforming from what seemed to be dust and the snake man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn, he escaped, next time I will see him he will die." said Madara after he reformed.

"Might as well go to Konoha and warn them about Obito, though it might be a bit too late I don't know how long I was dead." said Madara and then he blurred out of existence in the direction of Konoha.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his desk in the Hokage office fighting with the bane of his existence which was paperwork and he was wondering why he did not choose a successor yet. Just then an ANBU appeared in the middle of the room in front of his desk and said

"Hokage-sama, there is a man waiting outside the door claiming to be Uchiha Madara, shall I let him in?"

"Yes, let him in but stay in the shadows." said the Hokage.

The ANBU disappeared and the door opened and a tall fair-skinned man with waist length black hair wearing traditional red armour walked in. The Hokage was stunned this man was really Madara Uchiha. He was sure because he could not detect any genjutsu or henge or any chakra usage at all.

"Madara-sama how can you be alive I thought you died Fighting Hashirama-sama?" asked stunned Hokage.

"Hn, I did not die fighting Hashirama. I did not fight that battle to win but to obtain his DNA and I have died many years later because of old age." said Madara.

"But how can you be alive?" asked Hiruzen.

"I was revived recently with Edo Tensei by a man that looked like a snake, you know him?" asked Madara. The Hokage paled instantly.

"Yes, I know him his name is Orochimaru and he used to be my student before he started conducting experiments on humans and he became a missing-nin, but what happened to him?" said the Hokage.

"Well, let's just say he's not okay but he is not dead he escaped before I could kill him." said Madara.

"But that is not what I wanted to talk about. Has there been any incidents in the recent years?" asked Madara.

"Yes there was the Kyuubi attack on Konoha 12 years ago but why do you ask?" said Hiruzen.

"Because I know who did it and why. The man who controlled the Kyuubi that night is Obito Uchiha and that is not the only thing he will he wants to continue my plan to gather all of the nine bijuu and combine them into the Juubi the ten tails and become its host and he will use its power to reflect his eyes of the moon to cast the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** it is the strongest wide area genjutsu that will put every living being in the elemental nations under his control." said Madara.

"I knew Obito, he was such a good boy constantly late because he was helping all of the elders he met on the streets. Then he was reported dead on the mission during the third great ninja war. What has changed him so much?" asked Hiruzen.

"I did. Back then I was a bitter old man that wanted revenge. I never was able to beat Hashirama in battle and the older I grew the more bitter I have become. After I have found Obito with half of his body crushed, I healed him and tried to convert him to my beliefs but he was too stubborn to listen. After few months when he was almost recovered we have got news that his teammates were under attack by Kiri ANBU. He rushed to help them only to see his teammate kill the girl he loved. That broke him completely. When he came back he went along with my plan and then I trained him and told him to begin the plan by destroying Konoha using the Kyuubi in three years and then I died telling him to revive me when the time is right." said Madara.

"Well then you can help us by protecting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki." said Hiruzen.

"Yes, I thought the same thing I would like to train him and if possible become his Jonin sensei." said Madara.

"That is fine but I would like to know the full extent of your abilities so I will have a few of my Jonin spar against you for me to see how strong you really are." said Hiruzen.

"Hn, if you want to scrape them off the floor that is fine when do I fight them?" asked Madara.

"In about ten minutes in training grounds 12, I believe you know where this place is because it has not changed since founding of Konoha." said Hiruzen.

"Hn." grunted Madara and left using shunshin no jutsu.

**10 minutes later training grounds 12**

Madara stood in the middle of the training grounds with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for the Hokage and the Jonin to arrive and he looked around and found the training grounds just as he remembered them. It was a simple clearing surrounded by a forest with three wooden logs in the middle and a small river running through it. After a few seconds the Hokage and the Jonin arrived.

The first Jonin was a man and had black hair in a bowl cut and was wearing a green spandex underneath a normal Konoha flak jacket and had orange leg warmers on his shins. The second Jonin was also a male he has silver gravity defying hair and a Konoha headband covering his left eye with a standard Konoha Jonin uniform. Third Jonin is a female with long raven hair and stunning crimson eyes and she is wearing a red and white battle dress that appeared to be made out of bandages.

The last person was an ANBU kunoichi with purple hair and standard Konoha ANBU uniform.

"You're finally here. I was tired of waiting." said Madara.

"Let's start with taijutsu test, This is Maito Gai he will test your taijutsu." said the Hokage indicating to the spandex wearing Jonin.

"Yosh, let's show them the power of youth." yelled Gai.

"Hn." grunted Madara.

They stared at each other for a while and Gai was not making contact with Madara's sharingan. Suddenly Gai launched himself at Madara and tried to kick him in the head only for Madara to sway out of the way without even uncrossing his arms, then Gai stared furious taijutsu combo with punches and kicks flying at Madara with incredible speed but all of them were evaded easily by Madara, he did not even uncross his arms. Suddenly Madara lashed out with a kick to Gai's stomach having enough of dodging. The kick connected with such force that Gai spat out large amount of blood and was launched backwards bouncing off the ground multiple times before he crashed into a tree snapping it in half.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of chakra from where Gai has fallen and a green blur shot out of the trees and headed for Madara. Suddenly Gai appeared in front of Madara with his fist extended trying to punch Madara only for him to block it with one hand catching Gai's fist. When everyone saw Gai they could see that the has changed he has red skin with his eyes completely white and large veins on his forehead he was surrounded by a shroud of green chakra.

"Hn, so you opened six out of eight gates, interesting. Let me show you what that against me something like that is meaningless." said Madara and lashed out with a devastating punch to the gut that lifted Gai of the ground and followed up with a fierce kick to the face that sent Gai flying again. This time Gai flipped in midair and landed on his feet and he was just about to jump at Madara when the said man appeared in front of him and elbowed him in the nose followed by a strong kick to the temple that knocked him out and he fell at Madara's feet.

"Next will be the kenjutsu test, This is Yuugao Uzuki." said The Hokage gesturing to the purple haired ANBU who threw a sheathed katana to Madara who caught it and unsheathed it and held it in reverse grip in his right arm. Yuugao unsheathed her own katana from her back and stood in front of Madara in a normal kenjutsu stance.

Suddenly Madara sprang into action spinning like mad and sent a flurry of slashes at Yuugao who was instantly at defensive and even when she tried with all of her skill Madara kept scoring glancing blows all of the time leaving shallow scratches. Yuugao was amazed at Madara's skill in kenjutsu and his technique that resembled a elegant dance. She could not find any openings to counter-attack and she could barely defend herself and if she had not paid attention from the start she would probably lost instantly because of the speed and strength with which Madara was attacking her. Suddenly a pretty vicious slash from Madara has shattered her katana and she received a nasty cut from her left shoulder to her right hip. She was surprised because their swords were completely the same and she was wondering why his katana did not shatter as well.

"I can see that you are surprised why my katana has not shattered as well. That is because I was channelling earth chakra through the blade of my katana making it harder than diamond." said Madara. With that Yuugao left to get herself healed at Konoha hospital.

"Next will be genjutsu test, This is Yuuhi Kurenai and she will test you in genjutsu." said the Hokage indicating the red eyed female Jonin.

Suddenly the female Jonin went through couple of hand signs and she faded away into nothing. Then a tree started growing behind Madara and a branch from that tree pinned his arms and legs to it and then Kurenai emerged from the tree at Madara's right side with a kunai in her hand ready to stab him but suddenly she found herself pinned to that tree and Madara standing in front of her with a bored expression.

"Genjutsu of that level is meaningless against me, let me show you a real genjutsu." said Madara and his eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his left eye twitched.

**"Tsukuyomi"**whispered Madara.

Kurenai found herself in a world with a red moon hanging on the orange sky with a black ground strapped to a cross with Madara standing in front of her with a katana in his right hand. He also looked composed of different shades of black colour like everything in this world.

"Welcome to the world of **Tsukuyomi **in here I can control everything even your perception of time and space. For the next six hours I will stab you with this sword." said Madara in a monotone voice and stabbed Kurenai in the knee with his sword and twisted it and then yanked it out. Kurenai screamed in pain but her would disappeared instantly. Then a second Madara appeared behind her and both of them stabbed her in the stomach and again she screamed in pain but her wounds disappeared as soon as both Madara's withdrew their swords. Then about ten copies of Madara appeared around Kurenai and proceeded to stab her repeatedly in the stomach, chest and back. They kept stabbing her for what seemed like hours when all of them suddenly disappeared leaving only the Madara in front of her and all off her wounds disappeared and she stopped screaming.

"Five hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left." said Madara in monotone voice.

On the outside everyone was wondering what was happening because Madara and Kurenai kept staring at each other when suddenly Kurenai screamed in agony and she collapsed to her knees out of breath and then she fell flat on her face and lost consciousness. Everyone was concerned for her and they turned to Madara with questioning stares.

"I trapped her in a genjutsu originating from my left eye called **Tsukuyomi**. It is the strongest genjutsu in existence and in the world of **Tsukuyomi** I can manipulate everything including the perception of space and time to inflict maximum psychological trauma on my opponents, but I held back this time because I did not want to shatter her mind. When I use Tukuyomi on my opponents I can even cause them so much agony that they will turn brain dead from the psychological trauma. She will be out for about a week but she will be fine." said Madara in a bored tone.

"Time for the last test and it will be the ninjutsu test, This is Hatake Kakashi and he is a ninjutsu specialist." said Hiruzen gesturing to the Jonin with gravity defying silver hair.

"Against an opponent of your power I can't hold back so I will be coming at you with everything I've got." said Kakashi pulling up his headband reviling fully matured sharingan underneath.

"So you have an implanted sharingan but it will not help you at all against me. Don't underestimate the ocular power of the Uchiha, boy!." said Madara as he took the war fan from his back and his eyes morphed into the rinnegan and he was surrounded by a shroud of light purple chakra.

Kakashi went through some hand signs and held his hand in front of his mouth.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **said Kakashi as he spat out a huge fireball at Madara who in turn put his fan in front of him and when the fireball came in contact with the fan it stopped.

**"Uchihagaeshi" **said Madara and the fireball bounced off the fan and was sent flying back at the shocked Kakashi at much greater speeds than before and it engulfed him and exploded sending shower of flames everywhere. When the smoke from the explosion cleared where Kakashi stood there was a charred log.

Madara suddenly jumped in the air and it was a good decision because a hand emerged from where he was standing trying to grab him by the ankle. Then from the purple chakra surrounding Madara a skeletal arm started forming and then it proceeded to punch the ground where the hand has emerged shattering it and sending rocks flying everywhere but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind Madara with his right hand surrounded by pure lightning.

**"Raikiri!"** yelled Kakashi and tried to stab Madara in the back with his electrified arm only for his arm to stop on what appeared to be a ribcage made out of the same light purple chakra surrounding Madara. Madara landed on the ground along with Kakashi and lashed out with his fan trying to take Kakashi's head off but at the last second Kakashi managed to dodge it using his sharingan but he was too slow to dodge the follow up kick to the chest that sent him flying into a tree. Then Madara clapped his hands together

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" **said Madara.

All around them trees started to erupt from the ground and rushed at Kakashi trying to bind him. Kakashi who just recovered from the previous kick was to slow to dodge all of the trees rushing at him had his arms and legs bound with tree branches.

"Looks like I caught you. Now then let's create some coal." said Madara and went through some hand signs and took a deep breath.

**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" **said Madara as he spat out a massive stream of white hot flames at Kakashi.

Suddenly the flames were sucked into what appeared to be as swirling portal. When Madara looked at Kakashi he noticed that his sharingan transformed into a shape similar to a three bladed pinwheel.

"Hn, you even managed to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, you should be proud that as a non-Uchiha you were able to reach that level." said Madara.

"I awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan when I was 13 years old but it looks like I still do not have enough chakra to use it effectively." said Kakashi and then passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Looks like he passed out." said Madara.

"Everyone except for Madara dismissed." said the Hokage. All of the Jonin left with Gai taking unconscious Kakashi with him leaving Madara and Hiruzen alone in the training field.

"Now that I have seen the extent of your abilities I can easily say that even me in my prime would not be enough to defeat you so I grant you the rank of Jonin and there is you flak Jacket and hitai-ate." said the Hokage tossing a scroll to Madara.

Madara grabbed the scroll and unsealed standard Konoha Jonin flak Jacket and a hitai-ate with a black cloth and he took off the red armour letting it drop to the ground and put on his new flak Jacket and ripped the metal plate from the headband and attached it to the left sleeve of his robe and sealed away the armour inside the scroll and put it in the front pocket of his Jonin flak Jacket.

"Now then, the team assignments start in 15 minutes. So you should meet your team in the academy room 101 in 30 minutes. Your team will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. So when you get there ask for team 7." said Hiruzen.

**Jutsu Glossary:**

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure world Resurrection) A Technique that uses living human sacrifices as a vessel for a deceased persons soul and allows you to control the revived shinobi. You can leave the personality intact or you can wipe it completely turning the revived person into a mindless killing machine. This technique has a major flaw. If the revived person knows how the technique works, said person can replace the casters contract with their own breaking from the users control and gaining an immortal body with unlimited chakra.**

**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation) The user spits out a huge wall of superheated flames at the enemy. The size of the technique makes it almost impossible to dodge it.**

**Susanoo(Tempestuous God of Valour) is the third ability granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan to those who awaken the abilities Tsukuyomi — which symbolises the "darkness of the spiritual world" and Amaterasu — which denotes the "light of the material world". It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. For a user of Mangekyo sharingan to awaken this ability is rare.**

**Yasaka no Magatama(****Eight Slopes Curved Jewel) ****Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. The size of the created projectiles are dependent upon the user's intent and situation, with smaller variations often used when fighting in close quarters or confined spaces.**

**Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader) one of the most powerful****genjutsu****in existence.****It is unique to the****Uchiha clan****and only those with the****Mangekyo Sharingan****can perform it. It is said to represent the "Spiritual World and Darkness" the antipode to****Amaterasu, a ninjutsu of similar power. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control.**

**Infinite Tsukuyomi( Infinite Moon Reader) By becoming a Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails a user of the Mangekyo Sharingan is able to reflect their eyes of the moon allowing the user to trap every living human in the Tsukuyomi, effectively allowing to conquer the world.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique) The user spits out a large fireball at the enemy. The attack explodes on contact.**

**Uchihagaeshi(Uchiha Return) The technique uses the gunbai to bounce an attack back to the enemy or simply reverse the direction of the explosion using your enemies attack against them.**

**Raikiri(Lightning Blade) A technique that focuses lightning into the hand of the user and transforms it into an unbreakable blade capable of cutting or piercing anything.**

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Secret Wood Style Technique: Deep Forest Creation) ****A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, founder of Konohagakure, the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant.**

**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu(Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction) ****A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames.**

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I will update Bleach: Evolution Unleashed as soon as I can it's just that I'm experiencing a major writers block for that story and I have no idea what to do with it.**


End file.
